Hero's Comeback
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: After finishing the fight, the Master Chief appears in orbit of Earth, but not the Earth he knows. Now he must join the Black Rebellion, and make his way home. But he may not be as alone as he thought...
1. Welcome to Area 11

Hero's Comeback

"Chief? Chief? WAKE UP!"

John-117, famously known as the Master Chief, opened his eyes to see the face of an old friend of his: Cortana.

Wait...FACE?

"Cortana..."

Her holographic body was life size, rather then 1/10th.

"Knew that'd would get your attention."

"How long?"

"If you can believe it, six months."

The Chief got out of the cryotube.

"You're right. I don't believe it. But I'm not going to bother arguing with you. You're normally right."

John pulled out his trusty MA5C assault rifle from beside the tube.

"The _Dawn's_ not in a stable orbit. Grab yourself some weapons and get to the docking bay. We've still got a pair of Pelicans."

"Anything else I should know?"

"I can't find any UNSC signals, and there's no sign of any of the orbital defense platforms. In fact, the only satellites in orbit are communications ones, and they're not at UNSC standards, either."

The Chief found an M6D PDW and holstered it.

"Just means I'm in unknown territory...again."

"That's my Chief. Me, inside your head, now."

Cortana touched John's MOLNJIR-VII armor and transferred into his armor.

"Grab everything and get to the bay. We'll fall into the atmosphere in 2 hours. Then, I hope your luck holds out."

"I'll only need one hour."

John navigated the crippled frigate like a professional.

The armory was still full of weapons, and he'd need them all.

He took everything in the armory, UNSC or Covenant, and got them to the Pelican bay.

"15 minutes. That was fast."

"We have a Warthog on board, don't we?"

"Three and two tanks."

"Make that one."

"No, still two. The third fell out over the Ark. Taking them with us?"

"Having heavy armor's a good idea."

"Chief, get your spare MOLNJIR. It's in the other armory."

"Got it."

John got to the port side armory, and found the spare set.

He piled it all into the Warthog and drove it to the bay.

"Oh, shit."

"What?"

"We're speeding up. Earth's gravity is pulling us down."

"Just means I'll have to go faster."

The Warthog landed in the Pelican. Hooking the tank up wasn't easy, but it had been done. "Where are we going to hit?"

"Asia; Japan, by the look of things. It's going to be a hard landing!"

"Where in Japan?"

"Tokyo Bay!"

The Dawn stopped heating up and hit the ground. The Pelican dropped into earth, inside the subway system.

"Hard landing, my ass." "John, did you see that?"

"I did. Tokyo looks nothing like what we just saw."

"You think? I've got contacts: all attacking civilians!"

"The players have changed, but not their roles. Not on my watch."

The Chief pulled out an SRS-99D.

"That's a little overkill, isn't-oh, screw it. Just take them out."

"This isn't overkill."

The Chief found his favorite weapon for close encounters of the Covenant kind: the M90A CAWS.

"_This_ is overkill."

Several hundred meters away

Lelouch vi Britannia (alias Lelouch Lamperouge) fell on his ass when what looked like a huge meteor crashed into the ghetto.

He quickly got up as a Sutherland entered the warehouse.

The Royal Guard was dead at his feet, and so was the girl who gave him this power of Absolute Obedience, which he quickly coined 'Geass', as a corruption of Geas or Geis, which meant 'contract' in Celtic.

"What happened here? And what's a Britannian student like you doing here? Answer me!"

Lelouch wasn't intimidated.

He had dealt with his father 8 years earlier and became very good at dealing with sudden death situations.

The Sutherland pilot fired around him, making a lot of holes in the metal.

"Answer me!"

Lelouch activated his Geass without thinking about it.

"Get out of there this instant!"

"_Who do you think you are_?"

'Shit! It only works with direct eye contact. Good thing I can act.'

"My name is Alan Spacer. I'm the duke's son."

'Britannian firewalls suck.' "Royalty?"

"I've got an ID card in my breast pocket. After you confirm my identity, I'd like to request your protection."

The pilot, Viletta Nu, got out of the KMF, .45 ACP handgun in hand.

"I'll take your ID card out of your pocket."

'Dumbass.'

She was no longer safe from Geass, so...

"Give me your Knightmare!"

Her eyes gained a red trim, just like the Royal Guard, and she flipped her gun around to give to Lelouch.

"Very well. The code is XG2-ID2D4."

In the ghetto

"We're being followed."

"I know."

The Chief turned around and saw a squad of soldiers in a mockery of MOLNJIR armor.

"So, care to explain why you're following me?"

They opened fire with their weak 7.92mm weapons.

"Chief, the damage to your shields isn't even registering."

"Well, that's a good thing."

He pointed his MA5C at the idiots, and opened fire.

They were slaughtered with ease.

All but one were dead, and the Chief wanted answers.

"Where am I?"

"A-Area 11, in the S-Shinjuku Ghetto!"

"Why are you killing the people here?"

"Come on, they're just Elevens! Barely people!"

John broke his arm.

"Answer my questions before I run out of bones to break!"

"Orders from H-His Highness P-Prince Clovis!"

"What's the year?"

"Oh, come on..."

The other arm snapped like a twig.

"Ascension Throne Britannia 2017! Please, stop!"

John finally just knocked him out.

"I've been searching the radio freqs, Chief. The local resistance movement just started taking orders from someone in one of those things called Sutherlands."

"Well, it looks like I'm on either side of this war."

He ran up a flight of stairs in one of the decaying buildings.

"I think the resistance just got an upgrade."

"Those are Sutherlands?"

"The red one's a Glasgow, an older model. I think we should hijack one of those Sutherlands."

Then a Sutherland appeared just in front of them.

"Shit!"

"_What the hell_?"

John jumped on the Sutherland and Cortana opened the hatch.

The pilot of the Knightmare didn't stand a chance as he was soon pulled out of his KMF.

The green armored giant picked him up.

"Don't kill me! I was just following orders! I don't even like killing people!"

"Then stay the hell out of that machine. I'll let you go, but if I see you piloting a machine like this ever again..."

"I'm quitting the Army! I'll work with the resistance! Please let me down!"

"All right."

He put the man down and he ran off.

The Chief hopped into the KMF, and Cortana hacked the controls.

"Like driving a Warthog."

"A Warthog is easier to drive."

"I learn quickly."

The Chief was right.

He learned how to drive a Hornet with ease, and this wouldn't be any harder.

After all, the controls were the same.

He released the rocket anchors called Slash Harkens, and dropped to the ground.

"Cortana, can you find the command of the resistance?"

"2.5 kilometers to the left, Chief. What's the plan?"

"We keep him safe. And you get to control the Sutherland."

"Good thing you've got spare electronics. This thing's advanced and primitive at the same time!"

The Chief climbed up the building, and got out.

His Covenant Beam Rifle, magnetically stuck to his back, was unslung, and he took aim at the Sutherland.

"Chief, we've got problems. Looks like the assholes-the Britannians-just deployed a prototype KMF." "KMF?"

"Knightmare Frame. Z-01 Lancelot. It's got some type of energy shielding."

"Great. A larger version of me."

"It's arm mounted, and inferior to your shields, but still deadly."

"Good thing I brought the Beam Rifle, then."

"Oh, boy."

Nearby

"Sergei, are you sure?"

"_He's in that Sutherland, Marie! Relax_!"

Former Knight of Ten Marie Darwin looked through her sniper rifle at the troop movements of the resistance.

"You're right; Lelouch is commanding them."

"_Never doubt the Wild Dog of Russia, eh_?"

Her CO-honorary, of course-was former Knight of Seven Sergei Alexander, considered to be the best tactician since Schneizel el Britannia.

"Uh-oh. Looks like Lloyd's finally got the chance to deploy the Lancelot."

"_Relax. I've still got that anti-KMF rocket launcher. All I need is one shot_."

"He's getting close to Lelouch!"

"_Got him_!"

Back with the Chief

"He's at the commander, Chief!"

John smirked.

"One shot, one kill."

He fired, hitting the Lancelot.

With Lelouch

The KMF that was ruining Lelouch's day was finally taken down by a purple beam of energy, cutting off the left arm and destroying the head.

Lelouch said it best when he said "What the hell was that?"

Camelot research vehicle

Lloyd and Cecile gaped as Lancelot's head and arm were cut off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

With Suzaku

Suzaku was screaming his ass off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHAT JUST HIT ME?"

With Sergei

"What the hell was that?"

He pointed his anti-KMF rocket launcher at the Lancelot.

The rocket connected with the Lancelot's right leg, and the 7th Gen KMF was forced to retreat.

The Landspinners were damaged, and the Lancelot moved slowly, like a man with a limp.

"That was interesting."

Three days later

The Chief and Cortana were busy modifying the Sutherland they captured with UNSC technology and weapons.

Capturing the Lancelot's left arm was a boon, as Cortana was modifying it to the Sutherland's frame.

Still, the technology was barely 21st century, and even with UNSC tech, the Sutherland wasn't much better.

"Chief, this thing needs better equipment then what we've got."

"The _Dawn_ crash landed in the ocean, right?"

"We could use the Pelican to salvage parts from the Dawn, but that's risky."

"It's better then working with sub-standard equipment."

Cortana chuckled.

"True."

"I'm renaming the Sutherland. It doesn't fit with the UNSC stuff we've put into it."

"What'll you call it?"

John smirked.

It had to be him, of all people.

"The Johnson."

"After Sergeant Major Johnson? Then again, he'd kill for this thing."

"It's a fitting name. He lasted, and so will this thing."

"After we're done? Damn straight."

3 months of writers block on this sucks massively.

But then again, I've never written anything like this before: I'm more screwing timelines over a rewriting them.

The Britannians don't stand a chance against the Chief or his new KMF.

Next Time on _Hero's Comeback_: The Master Chief meets with the future Order of the Black Knights.

Ja Ne!


	2. I Am Zero!

Hero's Comeback

Cornelia dreamt of death, of people trying to kill her sister and of Marianne vi Britannia and her children.

Needless to say, her dreams are a little beyond fucked up.

It wasn't pretty, that's for sure.

She woke up in a cold sweat, and looked at the picture of Marianne and her family.

"I failed badly that day. I should've questioned it!"

Then her phone rang.

"Yes?"

"_Sorry to wake you, ma'am, but I have bad news_."

"What?"

"_Your brother Clovis is dead_."

Cornelia cursed Japan.

First the vi Britannias, now Clovis.

What the hell was with that country and killing her family?

"Do we know who killed him?"

Area 11

Lelouch walked into Ashford Academy and saw second pair of shoes at the door to the clubhouse.

'Really wishing I brought that handgun with me now.'

He walked into the dining room and saw two hooded people sitting down with Sayuko.

"Sayuko, who are these people?"

"They hired me, Master Lelouch."

'REALLY wishing I kept that gun.'

He always thought Milly hired her.

'Fuck!'

The hooded pair stood up and removed their hoods.

'Double fuck!'

He knew them.

"Knight of Seven, Sergei Alexander! And Knight of Ten, Marie Darwin!"

"Relax. The Emperor still thinks you're dead. We're here on a private mission."

'Screw triple! Quadruple fuck!'

"We wish to serve you, Your Majesty."

'Thrice 100 fold fuck!'

"I...I'm not a Prince. I renounced my right years ago. I have no wish to take the Emperor's throne. Only his life."

"Either way...We wish to serve the man who could destroy Britannia, and remake it into a state of equals, of people, not Numbers and Britannians."

Lelouch nodded. "Thank you. And thank you for saving my ass in Shinjuku that day."

"Lelouch...we didn't do that."

"What?"

_Forward Unto Dawn_ wreck

"This is madness."

"No, this is Japan. Are any of these things usable?"

"Unlike the Britannian crap, ours can get nuked and still work. Water is nothing."

"True. And the more UNSC weapons we have, the better."

The Chief picked up another M90A.

"Remind me to kill the idiot who cut down the M90's magazine."

"Duly noted. Is that a Sentinel Beam?"

"Three dozen of them. I'll just pick them up, too."

A few more guns and a heavily loaded Pelican later, they left the _Dawn_, but they would be back.

A number of times.

"Chief, we've got a problem. The killer was caught."

"Looks like I have to get busy."

Tokyo Tower: 2 pm

Kallen and her friends from the resistance got a call from someone called Zero.

"_Take the loop train. I'll call you when you get there_."

Kallen cursed, but had to follow the voice's orders.

As the group waited, they didn't know they were being watched.

Nearby, with a sniper rifle in hand, was Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, UNSC Navy.

"So, tailing them?"

"I won't tolerate Britannia's shit. I'm helping them."

Loop Train: 2:30 pm

Kallen and the others were waiting for the call.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Look to the right. What do you see_?"

"The Britannian Settlement, a city of robber-barons who stole everything from us."

"_And to the left_?"

"Our city, a shadow of it's former self."

"_Good. Come to the forward car_."

He hung up.

Nearby

The Hornet wasn't stealthy, but somehow, no one noticed the damned thing.

"Zero...as in nothing?"

"As in the beginning, Cortana. Everything starts with Zero."

Then the conversation started.

"_Like our tour_?"

"_Tour_?"

"_Of the Settlement and the ghetto_!"

"_We know! That's why we resist_!"

"_NO! Terrorism leads nowhere with Britannia! They merely look upon it as a child looking for attention_!"

"_You calling us kids_?"

"_You misunderstand. Terrorism leads nowhere with Britannia. Only war does! You must wage war on Britannia_!"

"There's 14 people down there, 11 resistance members, three unknowns."

"Take control of the Hornet, Cortana. I'm going down there."

"By what? HALO jumping?"

The Chief smirked.

"Yes."

He hopped out.

Literally.

"You crazy bastard!"

He fell 500 meters, punching through the thin roof of the train. T

he cloud was a little mellow dramatic, but that couldn't be helped, right?

Inside the train

AN: Play _Code Geass R2_ OST #1 - 005 - _Deeply Fast_ here. To me, it just fits perfectly)

"To prove myself, I will do the impossible! I will rescue Suzaku Kururugi!"

Then the train's roof caved in.

When it cleared, a huge man was standing there, covered in green armor, with a golden visor.

Kallen gaped at the sight.

"Master Chief Petty Officer SIERRA-117 of the Britannian Army..."

The 14 looked at the man in fear.

"And I wish to defect to your services."

Tamaki opened fire with his German MP18.1 SMG (a WWI weapon, but still deadly in anyone's hands) The bullets bounced off.

Hell, the paint was untouched!

It was like the shields of that damned Knightmare from Shinjuku!

"Don't shoot me again. I saved your asses from that damned G-Knightmare in Shinjuku." (AN: There's a hint of another Sunrise series. Guess which one and I'll include one of you as an OC in this story!)

Kallen blinked.

"You destroyed that thing?"

"Crippled it. Me and my comrade are fixing a captured Sutherland with a few weapons I took with me from the homeland."

The masked man, Zero, looked at the Master Chief.

"Why do wish to fight with me against Britannia?"

"I was in Shinjuku when the massacre started. When I saw the bodies of woman and children, my first thought was 'What the hell are they doing?' Women and children, military targets? I refused to help in that! I killed my supervising platoon in anger, ripping them apart. I refuse to help a nation of genocidal bastards!"

The tall man in a similar outfit to Zero, (with a simpler mask, of course) whose voice was Russo-English, looked intensely at the giant.

"You! You fired that shot!"

The ex-Britannian solider nodded.

"Do you accept my help, Zero?"

Britannian Royal Transport AT-140

Cornelia bit her nail as she and her younger sister watched the accused murderer of their younger half-brother on the TV.

General Bartley Asprius had informed her about the death of an entire squad of Britannian Marines after she was named Viceroy of Area 11, and that scared the shit out of her.

The only survivor claimed that they were slaughtered by a green armored giant, but he was, to quote one of the doctors, 'severely mindfucked'.

"Euphie?"

"Yes, Sister?"

"What do think of Clovis' actions in Shinjuku Ghetto?"

The younger li Britannia sighed.

"I think that Suzaku was in the right to stop him."

Euphie wasn't a fool, although she was very naive.

She hated people dying, and if a brother had to die to save a thousand people, she would do it herself if she had to.

"I think you're right, Euphie."

Area 11

Jeremiah Gottweld hated the Eleven on the float for simply being at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

His personal thoughts on the matter of non-nobles in the military was simple: if you had the skill, you were welcome.

Marianne vi Britannia was the perfect example.

'Pureblood idiots. The only reason I joined them was because Lelouch and Nunnally are dead.'

Then a car came down the road.

Not just any car, though.

Prince Clovis'.

"What the fuck?" Without warning, the curtain on the top of the carriage burst into flame, revealing three people standing on the top. The center figure's mask

"I AM ZERO!"

'This guy is fucking insane!'

He got out of his Knightmare.

"Alright, Zero! Take off that mask of yours!"

Then four Sutherlands dropped to the ground.

In many, many pieces.

"What the hell?"

A heavily modified Sutherland dropped down, armed to the teeth. (AN: Picture a Hornet's struts on a special mounting, able to be made flush with the cockpit)

Inside the Johnson

"This thing..."

The Chief chuckled.

"Is awesome!"

"Chief, out of the Frame. It's time for your public debut."

John stepped out of the Johnson.

Zero looked at the giant.

"My sword and shield, the Master Chief! He will defend the weak, and attack the strong!"

The Spartan-II smirked under his helmet.

The UNSC and Covenant weapons on his KMF took out those Sutherlands with ease.

The M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun on the right arm was one of his more favorite weapons, able to rip through a Sutherland's armor with ease; hell, even Phantoms tried to stay away from a LAAG.

Then there was the Plasma Sword on the left arm, modified for KMF sizes.

Now he knew why the Arbiter liked having one on him at all times.

"Chief, they've deployed the Lancelot."

"Got it."

He looked at Zero.

"The Lancelot is near!"

"_By all means, Master Chief, take it down_!"

"Chief, that kid, Kururugi, he's the pilot you took out in Shinjuku."

"Thought so."

"Really?"

"He seemed the type."

Then the white-head, as the resistance members called it, rushed in. John spun up the M41.

The shield would be useless against UNSC depleted uranium shells. (If you listen closely, you can hear the author's insane laughter...) John chuckled almost evilly.

"Oh, I don't like this."

"You shouldn't. I, on the other hand, am going to enjoy this."

"You are a sick freak."

"28 years of war does that to a man, 'Tana. You know that much, right?"

Inside the Lancelot

Cecile Croomy was scared.

The Sutherland-type was armed with a mean-looking Gatling cannon, and it was aimed at her.

Lloyd was looking at the footage, and was scared shitless.

"_Cecile,_ run!"

Too late, as the Sutherland opened fire. The bullets weren't deflected; they went through the shield!

"What the hell?"

"_If I'm right, you don't stand a chance! That thing has depleted uranium bullets_!"

The Lancelot's armor was now full of holes, and that thing was now rushing at her.

With some kind of sword.

"An energy weapon?"

She drew the MVS swords, hoping to do something to that thing.

There was a symbol on the right shoulder: an oval, or ring viewed at an angle.

Then she read a number of words on the left shoulder.

'Knightmare Frame Johnson? That the name of this thing?'

The sword, which looked like a Indian thrusting dagger on a larger scale, cut off the right arm, then parried the strike with the Gatling gun.

"What the? I should've gone right through!"

"_It's tougher then any metal we've ever seen_!"

Then the Johnson ripped the left arm out of the socket, and a pair of guns on the shoulders opened fire.

They were 7.62mm cal, but they had more firepower then a 30mm autocannon!

"CIWS?"

Inside the Johnson

"Installing those MA5Cs beside the Slash Harkens was a good idea." "Intercepting enemy Slash Harkens was the idea, Chief. Cut off the arms!"

The Plasma Sword cut through the Lancelot's armor, as it was made of Duralumin, rather then the now titanium-A plated Johnson.

Both arms were ripped off, and the Lancelot retreated.

"I think you're enjoying yourself."

"You think? At least you're going to be busy working on the Johnson."

"_Master Chief, please hand the orange to Jeremiah_."

There was an orange in his cockpit with a note attached, and the Chief was supposed to give it to the Margrave.

He opened the cockpit and tossed the orange to the man that, in the future, would be codenamed Orange.

The Orange

Jeremiah barely caught the fruit that the armored giant threw at him. (Seriously, he was piloting a KMF; he didn't need the one-ton powered armor)

There was a note attached.

'Hello, Orange-kun. If you're reading this, then you must know something. Your charges are alive. Do not fail Marianne the Flash a second time. Zero. P.S: it's just colored gas.'

The Margrave blinked. 'Son of a fucking bitch.' The masked man wasn't lying, but this meant...

'If I ever see Charles zi Britannia, I'll kill him.'

He flipped the note over.

'Duck.'

He turned to see the Johnson deck his Sutherland, after picking up Kururugi.

"Bastard! He murdered Prince Clovis!"

"Correction, Orange. I did!"

The Johnson picked up the four on the car.

The KMF took off, surprising everyone.

"That thing can fly?"

"Shoot it down!"

Jeremiah shot the rifle out of Kewell's Sutherland's hand.

"No! I will capture Zero myself! Inform Lady Cornelia of this!"

The Sutherland ran off after the Johnson, but the Orange wouldn't get the chance to capture Zero.

Rather, it would be Jeremiah that would be in Zero's hands, not the other way 'round.

The Johnson

The KMF was armed with two Maser Vibration Swords now, and anything that got in the way was cut down with brutal ease.

"If we had these during the war-"

"Then it would've ended less badly."

He landed in the ghetto, then got out.

"I'll deal with the Orange."

"Don't kill him, Master Chief. I wish to speak with him personally."

"Understood."

"Well, Chief, you're what you fought against."

"Don't. This is the UNSC and the Covenant all over again, Cortana. The only difference is that they're all human."

My God, Code Geass is awesome!

(_The Master_ from _R2_ plays)

Now, in the style of one of my friends, Mordalfus Grea, Lelouch vi Britannia has something to say to you.

Lelouch: "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you all! Review to this man's stories!"

Author: "Yes, Your Majesty!"

Lelouch: "Son of a bitch..."

Next Time on Hero's Comeback: A royal asskicking comes to Cornelia at the hands of a Spartan. But it ain't the Chief.

Which one is it? An _RvB_ cast member? One of the Chief's comrades?

Guess, and you will be rewarded!

By the way, there's a 7 reference in this chapter. Can you find it?

Ja Ne!

_Long Live Japan!_


	3. Old Friends and New Friends

Hero's Comeback

Jeremiah didn't see it coming.

In hindsight, he could've.

But getting hit by a 7'6, one ton green armored giant wasn't what he was expecting.

He was quiet.

When he did notice, all he heard were two words.

"Nighty-night..."

Nearby

Suzaku was in shock.

"Who are you?"

"Didn't you hear me from before, Suzaku? I am Zero, enemy of the Corrupt Holy Britannian Empire!"

There was an emphasis on the word corrupt.

He wasn't fighting the Empire itself, but it's ruler and it's current way of operating. Admirable, in a way. Still...

"You killed Clovis!"

"I thought you were naive, not stupid. Very well. Would you condone Britannian Marines murdering women and children, who wanted nothing more then to live? Would you condone a brother and sister to near death in a war-torn country? Of course you would."

"You know about Lelouch and Nunnally!"

"We've actually known each other for years, Suzaku. In fact, you saved in at Shinjuku."

Suzaku wasn't stupid; just naïve.

"What? You're-"

"What do you expect, old friend?" He removed the mask.

"I hate genocide as much as you do. I'd kill to stop it."

Suzaku wanted to kill Lelouch at that moment, but he had a point.

Britannia was in the wrong.

"I won't ask you to join me. Rather, will you help me from within?"

Suzaku was shocked.

Lelouch was planning to end the Empire's reign of terror.

And this Master Chief...Was he a Britannian soldier?

"If it'll help stop innocent people from getting caught in the crossfire, I'll do it. Just make sure that no one does!"

"No promises, Suzaku. I will do what I can, nothing more."

Suzaku nodded.

"That's all I ask. I'll go to the tribunal now."

"There's no point."

"It'll prove my loyalty to Britannia. That and everyone wants you dead now."

Lelouch put the mask back on.

"If you run into my forces again, and if you're close to being defeated, allow yourself to be captured."

"How did you know?"

"The Master Chief informed me. Just make sure that you join us when and if you can."

Suzaku turned to leave.

The two hidden Knights of the Round came down of the shadows.

"Are you sure about this, My Lord?"

"Damned sure, Sergei. I would rather have Suzaku on my side, rather then the opposite. Besides, he loves Nunnally. Not sure if that's platonic or romantic."

The masked man turned his attention on the eastern enterance.

The Master Chief carried the Margrave into the ruins. "Wakey-wakey, Margrave." The ex-Royal Guard got up.

"Where am I?"

"In the presence of Zero!"

The Margrave pointed his gun at the masked vi Britannia.

"You know where they are! Where are Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia?"

"Really, Orange-kun? You don't need to threaten me."

He took off the mask. The Margrave was shocked. In the Chief's helmet, Cortana was surprised.

"Chief, that's the Exiled Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia. He's supposed to be dead."

"Looks like he and his sister survived."

"They were political hostages. He's pissed off at his father and country for doing this to Japan."

"Well, as a 'Britannian' soldier, guess I have to bow."

Both men got on their knees.

"Master Chief?"

"I didn't know you were a prince, My Lord. My comrades once served with Marianne the Flash."

'Thank you, Cortana.'

"Rise, gentlemen. I seek Britannia's reformation through it's destruction!"

The next day

The Chief was working on the Johnson with more parts from the Dawn. "Those Maser Vibration Swords will come in handy."

"Capturing the Lancelot would be better, Cortana."

"How about another 7th Generation KMF? There's one in Britannia: the Bors."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't he one of the three Knights of the Round Table who found the Holy Grail?" "The most worldly: he went back to tell the tale."

John stood up, and looked at his newest vehicle: a German Type-VII U-Boat. Modified with the engine from a damaged Warthog, the damned thing could reach Britannian shores in a matter of days.

"You should inform Lelouch of this little side-trip. We won't be back for a few days."

"Got it."

Area 11 governmental building: 6 days later

Cornelia wasn't in the best of moods.

The Purists were no longer in existance-Gottweld had long since done that, knowing her admiration of Marianne-and thus, they were complaining about it to her.

Plus, Zero was being praised by both the Elevens and a number of Britannians, for a huge and varied number of reasons.

Cornelia wasn't impressed by Gottweld's actions, simply because he was defeated by the Sutherland that the Master Chief captured.

Cecile Croomy said it was called the Johnson, and it was able to defeat the repaired Lancelot with ease.

The bullets were also something that scared her.

Depleted uranium wasn't easy to come by, and yet the Johnson's .50 caliber weapon dumped 800 rounds into the Lancelot's frame.

Then there were those thrusters.

The damned thing could fly.

The FLOAT System couldn't match the Johnson's performance, and it was faster then even the Lancelot!

"_Ma'am, Euphiemia's_..."

"Out with it!"

"_She's escaped, ma'am_."

"I'm not concerned. No one knows who she is, and I doubt she'll get in trouble. Still, if she's not back here by nightfall, find her!"

Pendragon, Capital of the Holy Britannian Empire

Cortana was unimpressed by the capital.

"Chief, the Bors is in a prison complex just south of the Royal Palace. There doesn't seem to be any way inside."

"Cortana, I brought the cloaking device with us, remember?"

"And I'm nearly Rampant, Chief. I'm forgetful."

"We'll find a way to fix you."

He activated the cloak, and made his way to the Palace.

"_We compete, we challenge, we evolve! My son Clovis died because we march toward the future! All Hail Britannia_!"

The Chief saw a man on the screen nearby.

"That's Charles zi Britannia, 98th Emperor of the Realm."

"He reminds me of the Prophet of Regret. I hate that bastard."

"Hold it, Chief. I've got reports of someone attacking the prison. And he's transmitting over a UNSC frequency!"

"You sure it's a he?"

"Does this sound familiar?"

"_Come on, you lily-livered bastards! The Air Force could kick more ass then you_!"

"There is no way."

Pendragon prison complex

The last thing he remembered was telling the Chief to send him out with a bang.

Hell of a bang if it brought him back for more.

"Bip, bap, bam!" (AN: What? I'd never leave Johnson out of this! He's God's own anti-son-of-a-bitch machine!)

The Sergeant Major's MA5C was ripping the Britannians apart.

"Who's your daddy?"

Then a grenade landed in the middle of a group of Britannian Marines. "What the fuck?"

Boom!

The Marines were killed by what looked to be a Plasma Grenade.

"Sergeant, you sure know how to stir up a hornet's nest."

"Ma'am! Chief! Good to hear from ya!"

Johnson chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing here? Last time we met, you died."

"Halo must've sent me here. First thing I remember is being asked my name by some guy named Waldstein."

"The Knight of One?"

"You've heard of him, Chief?"

"I've been doing some reading. By your point of view, I just got here." "Well, I'm rescuing some friends of ours. The IIs and Halsey are in the next cell block."

Cortana and the Spartan whose head she was in were shocked.

"They were unconscious, and they weren't wearing their armor. Plus, there were a few kids with them."

"You head to the armory. Cortana, bring it in."

The Johnson crashed through a wall, and the cockpit opened.

"Get in the Johnson. Secure the armory."

"you named it after me?"

"We thought you were dead."

"True enough!"

He got in, and with Cortana's help, got to the armory.

A small number of MOLJINIR-VII suits were inside, along with UNSC weapons.

Then Johnson saw a large number of the weapons known far and wide as Knightmare Frames.

Heavy-Duty Security Block Alpha

John found the cell and found a digital lock on it.

"Oh, fuck it."

He used his giant fist to punch his way through, then wrench off the door.

Inside were Fred-104, Linda-087, Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, Doctor Halsey and 5 teenagers. "John?"

"Hey, guys. Johnson's secured the armory. Your armor's waiting there for you."

The other Spartan-IIs got up, as if unaffected by being drugged for a few years, but the five kids, Mendez and Halsey were still out of it.

"Chief, I'm under fire! The Knights are here?"

"The Knights?"

"Knights of the Round, Chief: Britannia's 12 best warriors. Stay away from Bismarck Waldstein: he's the Knight of One, and he's got some kind of power called Geass. Believe me, it took a lot of digging to get that."

"Got it. What's this 'Geass' do?"

"Predict movements. The bastard still uses a Glasgow-type KMF, and the prototypes at the lab will beat it with ease."

"Prototypes? I thought the only one there would be the Bors."

"Sorry, Chief, but they're testing something called a FLOAT System on a number of Sutherlands, along with other weapons. Hell, one's a sniper type!"

"Linda's going to love that one. Form up! Let's get back into the fight, Spartans!"

Area 11

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?"

"I don't know, Viceroy! Someone's destroying everything!"

Cornelia looked at the footage of the intruders.

They were wearing armor similar to the Master Chief's, only in red, maroon, orange, brown, blue, cobalt, aqua, yellow, black and grey-yellow. (AN: What? Thought they wouldn't appear? That will not be tolerated!) Not only that, they seemed to be very stupid.

Some were using military tactics against them, the rest were just shooting at random.

But they were damn near invincible in those damned suits!

"Bastards!"

All Hail Red vs. Blue!

_Red vs Blue_ Season 9, _Halo 4, Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary_ (or _Halo Combat Evolved Evolved_, as me and my brother call it): I thought that this should be Halo time, as Thor's Ascent has hit a wall the size of the USS _Nimitz_. That and I've been Geassed by Lelouch to do this.

As for the changes in the plot, the Chief's fucked up everything just by being there. As for Cortana finding out about Geass, wouldn't Charles keep in contact with V.V by other means?

Plus, he's got to keep his shrine research somewhere, and books and folders seems a bit unwieldy with the immense amount of crap he'd have

Lelouch: "That was your own damn fault!"

Author: "Fuck you!"

Lelouch: "Orange! Cancel my command!"

Jeremiah: "Yes, Your Majesty!" (Cancels command)

Author: "What the hell are you planning?"

Lelouch: "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you: write your next story!"

Author: "Fuck! (Geass takes hold) Yes, My Lord! _Dead Geass_ is next!"

Kallen: "_Dead Geass_?"

Author: "My _Dead Space/Code Geass_ crossover."

Fucking Demon Emperor...

Next Time, on the new story _Dead Geass_: The Black Knights and Cornelia discover the USG Ishimura, and everything goes straight to hell.

Ja Ne!


	4. Is it Always Red vs Blue?

Hero's Comeback

Johnson and his new KMF Leonidas (it seemed fitting, as a Spartan modified it) dueled with the Knight of One's Glasgow Custom.

The Sergeant Major laughed his ass off.

"Come on, Bismarck! You can do better then that!"

Then Bismarck retreated, as if another threat just appeared.

"Cortana, where's the Chief?"

"_With the others. He's getting them to the weapons lab now_!"

"Weapons lab?"

"_Our mission was to steal the RX-03 Knightmare Frame Bors. We didn't know you were here_."

"Well then, hope you've got a transport!"

"_We've got an Albatross transport strapped to a sub. We were planning on stealing the KMFs using it_." "Well, we'd better move fast!" (AN: _Red vs. Blue_ from _RvB Revelation_ is a fitting song here)

"_Hacked in. Remote controlling the extra Glasgows and Sutherland prototypes. Johnson, get to the Albatross. It's time we left_!"

"Damn straight!"

Weapons Lab

The scientists were knocked out by the smaller and stealthier Spartan-IIIs, then the larger Spartan-IIs hijacked the prototypes.

John got into the RX-03 Bors, a transforming KMF. There was another KMF that it was being developed into, the RZA-3F9 Tristan.

But it was nowhere near finished, needing more data from the Chief's main KMF enemy, the Lancelot. Linda's SRX-02 Leodegrance was a sniper KMF, which was how she operated anyway. "Let's go! Bors, launching!"

The FLOAT-equipped Bors launched, and the Chief chose his weapon.

The VARIS locked onto a Custom Sutherland, equipped with a FLOAT.

"That's the Knight of Three, Gino Wienburg. Take him out, Chief."

He fired, damaging the FLOAT.

"_Whoa! The Bors is in enemy hands! Repeat, the Bors has been captured_!"

Then the Sutherland was destroyed by a shot from Linda's Leodegrance.

"_Holy shit! If we had these things during the war, we'd've never lost Reach_!"

The shoulder mounted cannons locked onto a Glasgow piloted by the Knight of One.

"_John, he's seen me! Distract him_!"

"On it!"

The Bors fired, destroying the Glasgow, but the Knight of One ejected, and thus survived.

The infiltration was turning into one huge battle royale.

"Albatross inbound! Get ready for extraction!"

Two Gloucesters rushed at the Leonidas, but the badass piloting it shot into the cockpit, knocking it out.

The Albatross picked up the stolen KMFs, then took off.

The Knight of Six dumped twenty rounds of tungsten-covered armor piercing rounds at the UNSC transport, but the Albatross was already long gone.

The Knight of Six punched the side of the cockpit in a rare show of anger.

"Find that thing NOW! Intercept it!"

"We can't! It's at 40000 feet, beyond interception!"

Area 11

"The Master Chief's on his way back, with new KMFs created by the Britannians, and a number of his comrades."

The Shinjuku resistance members were shocked.

"He was in _**Britannia**_?"

"The Master Chief is what is referred to as a SPARTAN-II: a second generation supersoldier, created in secret. He also freed a small squad of SPARTAN-IIIs: they have suits that can cloak, but no shielding. And a SPARTAN-I by the name of Avery Junior Johnson, a Marine Corps Sergeant Major, will also be joining us. From now on, we will be attacking Britannia and anything that supports their rule here in Japan: Refrain storage areas, KMF hangers and the Sakuradite stores in and around Mt. Fuji. The chaos created by another rebelling group of SPARTAN-IIs-the ones we picked up three days ago-still have Cornelia picking up the pieces."

Kallen and Tamaki chuckled.

The Red and Blue squads destroyed everything but the Knightpolice KMFs they stole.

Cornelia's screeching could be heard all the way to the ghettos.

Tamaki actually recorded it and played it when he went to sleep.

"Soon the Master Chief will be back, and we can begin our campaign of justice against Britannia's social Darwinism."

In another part of the base

The Reds and Blues were confused.

Washington was back in his old armor, Church and Tex weren't dead, and neither were Kaikaina, Donut or Lopez, and they could understand him now. "Just more Project Freelancer bullshit, guys."

The chaos they caused the Britannians was laughable.

Tex had done her thing (ripping skulls out of heads and beating them to death with them, spine ripping) but when they pulled out those KMFs, they stole them and ran off, doing impossible things in them.

The purple haired bitch was screaming for hours trying to catch them, then they were found by Zero in Saitama Ghetto, where Cornelia li Britannia, the purple haired bitch, was planning on getting Zero to come out, but the RvB crew had killed a huge number of her troops and driven the rest temporarily insane.

They were now just waiting until the masked man called Zero talked to them.

"He's taking his sweet time."

Then the masked man entered the room they were in.

"About fucking time, asshole."

"I needed to be sure that you wouldn't drive my allies insane. Take off your helmets. You are safe here." "You first. And where the hell is my shotgun?"

He closed the shutters and took off the mask.

It was a kid!

"I did as you asked. Now, please, your helmets."

All but Lopez, Tex and Church removed them.

In hindsight, big mistake.

Why?

Well, what's Lelouch known for?

Geass.

"Tell me everything."

The command took hold.

"Yes, sir."

"What the hell? How did you do that?"

The boy Zero smiled.

"Who are you, truly? Talk!"

Over the Pacific Ocean

"They really don't like us, do they?"

Two F-15C Eagles were after the Albatross, but they were having a hard ass time keeping up with the water powered transport.

After all, all the Albatross needed to do was fill up the fuel tank with water.

"Chief, I'm gonna kill those bastards!"

"No! They'll be out of fuel and have to RTB soon!"

Then missile warnings blared in the cockpit. They did turn back, but fired off all their AIM-9 Sidewinders and AIM-120 AMRAAMs to destroy the transport.

"Chief, don't!"

He pulled up, and dived.

The transport was in the water, and so were the missiles.

But the Albatross survived while the missiles exploded harmlessly.

"We're in the clear again."

"Don't do that again! You scared the shit out of me!"

Halsey collapsed on the deck.

"That's going to take a few years off my life."

The Black Knights GHQ

Lelouch smirked.

The Master Chief was a supersoldier, but he wasn't Britannian.

He wasn't even from Earth.

He and his comrades were from the United Nations Space Command, and were somehow transported to this universe or time.

Geass was extremely useful in getting the intel.

'So, he needs my help getting home. Very well. He helps me, I'll help him.'

Then the sound of a VTOL transport landing caught his attention.

'Ah, he's back.'

He walked outside and saw 40 KMFs being transported out by armored giants.

"Master Chief, I see you brought back friends."

The other Spartans stood at attention.

"Chief Petty Officer Frederic-104!"

"Petty Officer Second Class Linda-084!" "

:Petty Officer Second Class Tom-B292!" "Private Ash-G099!"

The Master Chief stood foremost in the group.

"Blue Team, reporting for duty!"

Lelouch, wearing the Zero mask, looked at the other three Spartans.

"You don't talk?"

"Lucy's mute, and those two don't like to talk much."

"Welcome, Blue Team, to the Order of the Black Knights! I am Zero, your new commander. Master Chief, the Bors?"

"Captured, along with the SRX-02 Leodegrance. We're ready to begin."

Then the pissed off Reds and Blues rushed out.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DIE!"

They rushed the Chief, and the other Blue Team Spartans turned it into a massive battle royale, and the Japanese members of the Black Knights were confused until...

"Taking all bets!"

They looked at Tamaki.

He had the right idea.

Tex and Linda were punching the living crap out of one another, Church was taking shots at Lucy, Sarge and Tucker were rushing the Chief, Grif was being attacked by Fred, Simmons, Caboose and Sister were attacking Ash, Washington and Lopez were going after the silent Spartan IIIs and Donut was knocked the fuck out by Johnson.

"My bet's on the new guys."

Zero was getting annoyed.

Thankfully, the Blood Gulchers could be Geassed as many times as he wanted.

He had no clue why, but really, did he care?

The moment their helmets came off, he was ready to use it.

"ENOUGH!"

They stopped, but not because of Zero's Geass. Kallen was in her new Guren.

And the gunwale grey right arm had them shitting their pants.

"Holy shit!" FUCK ME!"

Three hours later

After Doc patched them up, the Spartans (idiots and otherwise) were given new KMFs: the RvB boys and girls got Titanium-A plated Knightpolice, (with KMF-sized versions of their weapons) while Johnson kept the Leonidas, the Chief refit the Bors and the Leodegrance with a pair of Gatling guns (the same ones used on the Leonidas) and Titanium-A plating, and a 90mm tank gun from a crippled-beyond-repair M808B Scorpion tank for the Leodegrance.

It was even discovered that the Leodegrance could transform into a tank, making it more fitting.

The 60mm gun was replaced with a Gauss gun, which could go through the Lancelot's shields.

"We're heading to the Narita Mountains tomorrow. Secure your machines, and Johnson, don't go crazy with the Gatling gun."

The Sergeant Major looked at the ground in shame.

He was known for excessive plasma grenade throwing, smoking and shooting off enough bullets to destroy the Covenant ten times over.

"Get ready to move out. We fight tomorrow."

The chaos begins!

And Cornelia's afraid of the _RvB_ crew: after all, they killed the troops meant for the Saitama ghetto operation. MOLJINIR armor or not, the Chief wouldn't've stood a chance without help.

The _RvB_ guys are known for shit like that.

Next Time, on _Hero's Comeback_: The Battle of Narita, and Cortana discovers Suzaku's dirty little secret.

Ja Ne!


	5. And so You're Back from Hell

Hero's Comeback

Cornelia had recovered (slightly) from the events of the week before.

That, of course, was her body.

Her mind, on the other hand...

Let's just say she didn't care if Euphiemia was dating Suzaku.

It was _that_ bad.

"Sister?"

Cornelia was in a strait-jacket-her own idea-sitting on the floor.

She looked at her little sister.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out. Do you want to come with me?"

To say that Cornelia was not in her right mind was a clear understatement.

They _mindfucked_ her.

She was nowhere near ok to eat _soup_, let alone walk outside.

Andreas and Guilford were handling affairs in Area 11 while Cornelia was recovering from her...craziness.

"No, thank you."

She was insane, but at least she was sane enough to know it.

Narita: three days later

"_Does anyone know we're here_?"

"_Besides the shitbirds_?"

Tucker was, of course, talking about pigeons.

They shit _all_ over his KMF.

To say he wasn't pleased was an extreme understatement.

Tamaki was busy cleaning said KMF.

While the rest of the Spartans, idiots and otherwise, Tucker bitched about the fact that it was his KMF that got shit on.

"_If it ain't teleporters, it's_ pigeons!"

The Chief sighed.

"Chief, I'm picking up something you might want to see."

He looked three kilometers to the east.

It was a transforming tank. (AN: Think the Siege Tanks from _StarCraft II_)

"JLF?"

"Clearly. And they've got technology we all know and hate."

It was a plasma cannon, akin to a Wraith tank.

That type of weapon nearly killed him a dozen times over.

"Chief, that's Covenant technology."

"And we didn't pack a single Wraith."

The Covenant lost a tank, and now the JLF had something that could kill a KMF.

And by the look of things, the technology was expertly copied.

And by the look of things, the JLF had a lot of them.

"Type-73 Siege Tanks: designed to kill KMFs in long range combat with a large plasma cannon, or twin linked 50mm gauss cannons. Built by the Six Houses of Kyoto."

"_And clearly based on Covie tech_."

Johnson was looking at the tank as well.

"_The Japanese know how to reverse engineer shit! It took, what, five years to make the shields on your MJOLNIR-V_?"

"Yeah, it did."

"_I'm still wondering what the drills are for_."

The RvB crew had a clue in the form of the Guren.

"The ground's got water. Heat it up, and bam! Landslide."

Their Sergeant, who identified himself simply as 'Sarge', looked at Zero.

"I would've thought up of that plan!"

Cortana looked at the tracker.

"What the?"

"What is it?"

An image appeared.

It was small, white and bulb-shaped with tentacles coming out of the bottom.

"Oh, FUCK!"

A Flood Infection form, _here_ of all places?

What was it about him that attracted the Flood?

Nearby

Guilford and Andreas Darlton looked at Cornelia, who was finally well enough to do what she did best: kill shit.

"Make sure that the Black Knights don't show up. Those idiots screwed with her head far too much."

By 'idiots', he meant the Blood Gulchers.

They had the ability to distort reality as they knew it.

Near the G-1

It knew nothing.

After all, it did not know sentience.

It did, however, have a duty: infect a host.

And it was about to.

A Knightmare Frame tech was the first and last choice.

But it would live on, creating more and more hosts.

Combat Forms and Carrier Forms entered the G-1, and one of the few people to notice was a pink-haired girl named Euphiemia.

She was no warrior, but she wasn't stupid.

She ran from the Combat Form the KMF mechanic had become. She ran into the command center, screaming as the Combat form followed.

Both Cornelia and her generals opened fire on the Combat Form, killing it.

But it was not the end.

The Combat form would become the basis for a Gravemind if left alone.

Inside the G-1

"What the FUCK just happened?"

The Flood body twitched as Cornelia put another .50 AE round into the Combat Form's head.

"We need to evacuate, Viceroy!"

"Agreed." This was bad. The thing was clearly a Britannian KMF engineer, but ROYALLY fucked over.

The advisers were useless, so..fuck 'em.

Cornelia and her fellow KMF pilots-plus Euphiemia-ran to the hanger.

It was a killing field.

So many of those things were on the floor, and more of them were getting in.

"Go."

They got to their Gloucesters-Euphie hijacked one-and ran from the G-1.

Cornelia wasn't an idiot; if these things could take over people so easily, they needed to be destroyed.

"Euphie, get to safety! Darlton, Guilford, destroy the G-1!"

Euphiemia ran, and the Gloucesters opened fire on the G-1 with everything they had.

With the Black Knights

"What the hell?"

Cortana hacked into the network.

"Uh-oh. Chief, open fire on the G-1, NOW! There's Flood inside it!"

"Warn Zero! Linda, target the G-1 and fire!"

"But-"

"Do it!"

The Leodegrance opened fire, destroying the G-1.

"_Master Chief, what in the name of hell are you doing_?"

"Look, there's something you need to know! There were hostile aliens on that thing!"

"_Considering that you're not from this world to begin with, that's believable_."

"How-Never mind."

"_Q-1, use number three! We've got problems_!"

The flying KMFs activated their FLOAT systems (and thrusters in the case of the Leonidas) and took off.

"_What's going on_?"

"All hell's broken loose. Prepare for combat."

"_Zero! I _know_ you're up there_!"

"_If you're think_ I _unleashed whatever's got the Master Chief scared shitless, you're wrong_." Then three damaged Sutherlands walked out of the ruined G-1.

They were infested by Flood biomass. "

Fall back! Get to the top of the mountain!"

"_I thought you were trying to kill me_!"

"Kill _you_? _No. Capture? Yes. I'm no idiot; we need your help as we need yours_."

The Leodegrance fired off another shot, but the Flood jumped to avoid it.

"_What the fuck_?"

"Johnson, you know what to do!"

The Leonidas lit up a Plasma Sword.

"_Die, Flood_ bastards!"

As much as they tried, the Flood were still unable to handle .50 caliber DU bullets.

The KMFs finally got to the Black Knight's position, and the Chief got a transmission from an unknown source.

"Who the hell?"

"_Spartan! How did you get here_?"

It was Thel 'Vadam, his Elite partner from Earth until the Ark.

"How did _you_ get here?"

"_You have done the Sangheili a great service, Spartan. We decided to find you_."

"And it looks like you have a few allies here, as well."

"The Japan Liberation Front. They were under attack by these Britannians and thus we decided to help them. We will pick you and them up."

"There's Flood down here! You need to glass everything with three kilometers!"

"_We know! Two dropships are incoming_."

"Chief!"

"_Her plan is revealed_!"

He knew that voice, and he hated it.

"A fucking Gravemind."

A pair of Albatross dropships landed nearby.

"Get on those transports!"

The KMFs-JLF, Black Knights and four Britannian-boarded the two, and the JLF Siege Tanks were loaded onto the other Albatross.

"Shadow of Intent, t_his is Albatross Echo-495. Glass those Flood bastards_!"

Once the two huge transports were clear, the huge supercarrier _Shadow of Intent _opened fire with a white hot plasma beam, glassing everything within 5 kilometers.

"You know, for once, I don't mind seeing something get glassed."

UNSC destroyer _Don't Tread on Me_: 1900 hours, local time

"Sir, Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117 and his allies have been recovered."

"Good work, people: not only did we kill a Flood outbreak, but we recovered one of Earth's greatest heroes!"

The UNSC destroyer Don't Tread on Me (the Tread, for short) was the sister ship of the famous Forward Unto Dawn, rebuilt just three years before.

While only six months had passed for Sierra-117, it had been 80 years since the Battle of Installation 00.

The UNSC had been recovering and reterraforming planets for 7 decades, starting with Reach.

And with that, they started recovering old wrecks of ships lost during the war.

The Tread was one of them.

"Sir, Albatross Echo-495 has landed in bay 2. Sierra-117 is on his way to the bridge."

"Very good, Lieutenant. Contact HIGHCOM; it appears we have a war to fight."

Shadow of Intent

"Interesting weapons."

Two JLF Burais were being taken apart by a group of technicians, to see how they worked.

After all, dealing with the humans and their ability to make ad-hoc weapons and making them work made them take this to heart.

"It seems to be powered by an extremely powerful, compact energy source. We can create the substance, though."

The Arbiter looked at the planet below.

"These Britannians...They have no honor, and simply conquer other nations to strip mine them. We will join this war for Japan's independence!"

"Then we must build these Knightmare Frames. And quickly."

UNSC _Don't Tread on Me_

Tamaki was toying with a BR55SR Battle Rifle.

Zero, Todo, Kallen and Cornelia were speaking with the CO of the _Don't Tread on Me_, who was a Lieutenant in the UNSC Navy.

The best men on board were ODSTs, or Orbital Drop Stock Troopers, second only to the Spartans.

And they were checking out the Burais.

"Nice machines. If we had this shit, the Covenant War would've been over at Harvest!"

Harvest: breadbasket of the colonies and first world glassed by the Covenant.

And the fact that they saw that KMFs were war winners made the fact that Japan was conquered by KMFs that much harder.

"We came through the Voi Portal, so we have to dig it up on this Earth, too."

Which meant they were going to Africa. Oh, well. He always wanted to travel. But another universe?

This would be awesome!

I always have a hard time with _Code Geass_ because I have to watch the episodes while I write, so I never get anything done, and thus I have decided to say 'fuck it, I'll wing it'. The Black Knights get to deal with the Covenant Loyalists. Suzaku's going to be wondering just what the hell's going on, and me? Well, I've been thinking of many stories for the past month, and now one of my more obscure crossovers has entered my mind.

One of them is _Sonic/AvP_, and I've finally decided to write it. Well, after updating more of my stories. Today's 'I'm finally fucking updating' day!

(Hears Xenomorph swarm rushing at me)

Ah, shit!(Pulls out Smartgun and Ripley's Rescue from Aliens starts playing)

Run, guys! I'll cover your escape!

Next Time on _Hero's Comeback_: After getting their hands on Bamides KGFs, the UNSC/Elite forces take control of the deserted town of Voi. However, covering Voi isn't going to be easy.

(Sounds of Smartgun fire and xenos dying)

Are you going or not?

Ja Ne! Fuck!

(Dodges Facehugger)


	6. We ain't gonna let 'em have it!

Hero's Comeback

The Spartans were finally back on a UNSC ship, and damn, did it feel good!

"Spartans, we've securing Voi. Master Chief, you're in charge of the Spartans, as Chief Petty Officer Fredric-104's promotion to Lieutenant was both illegal and not authorized."

ONI finally declassified the Spartan III training program 20 years before, and they were under a lot of public and governmental pressure to make up for it.

Thus, Section 0 was now long useless and nonexistent, and ONI had a lot of restrictions put on their operations.

And they were enforced quite badly.

Long gone were the days the ONI could do anything.

Deserted town of Voi

Johnson was putting the Black Knights through what was now called "Camp Johnson'.

In short, Marine uber-Boot Camp.

"Move it, Marines! You want those Britannian bastards to have Japan forever?"

Zero was the only one not moving an inch, but then again, he had to buy KMFs from the MEF and EU.

Their contact was in Mombasa: a German man named Michael Pinkerton.

He designed the Panzer-Hummel, and gave the MEF Glasgow designs to build the Bamides.

"Master Chief!"

The Spartan looked at Zero.

"When you are done, will you join me in Mombasa? Mr. Pinkerton would be impressed by both you and the _Tread_."

"And he'd think we're both Britannian."

"We'll see, Chief. Have fun."

"Doing my job."

Mombasa

Michael Pinkerton was an average man, and he was a bad drunk.

One drink and he was wasted.

Native American blood, he claimed, and his great-grandmother had the same alcohol problem.

Shame that he was from the best beer making country on the face of the planet.

"Boss?"

The guard shook him, and he woke up.

"Huh? What?"

"He's here."

"_Oh, shit_. Keep him outside while I-"

"Don't bother, Herr Pinkerton."

Zero walked inside.

"Ah, fuck. I was hoping to make a good impression."

"Just because you are disheveled at the moment does not mean that you don't know what you're doing. Let us speak in your native tongue of German, Herr Pinkerton, and I will tell you of my needs."

"Of course. What do you need?"

"_The Panzer-Hummel. Armed with two 88mm cannons and a pair of Slash Harkens. The counter to the Britannian Gloucester_."

"_At long range. The fucking __**Glasgow**__ could beat my Panzer-Hummel. Even the Bamides is fodder for the Glasgow_!"

"_That is why I am giving you this_."

It was the data and blueprints for the Z-01 Lancelot.

"_What the hell_?"

"_You can create a new Knightmare Frame based on this technology. Something __**superior**_."

The disgraced KMF designer's eye lit up.

"_Zero, you are a friend of the European Union_!"

"_I am giving you this data for a reason. I need an supplier other then Kyoto_."

"_Two heads are better then one, yes? I need no urging. You'll get your Panzers and your Bamides! And the mighty Knightmare I will create will bare the name you give it_!"

"_I will name it when I see a working prototype, Herr Pinkerton_."

"_Germany will never disappoint! Hail Zero_!"

Voi

Digging up a giant alien device was not on the Spartan's training list, but thankfully old Glasgows were nearby, which made digging easier.

"With this, at least we can get reinforcements."

That was true; one Elite-controlled Covenant task force and a few frigates and destroyers weren't enough to handle the armed forces of Britannia.

That white-head KMF, the Lancelot, was a pain in the ass, even with DU rounds.

If they had any more like that, they were screwed.

And the Leodegrance and Bors were signs of 'Oh, shit, they've got more'.

At least they knew where the fucking Portal was!

"Guys, I've got rebel KMFs entering the area. Linda, snipe them!"

Two rounds fired off from the Leodegrance, destroying three old and tan Glasgows.

"Bastards are fast."

"They're using MEF Glasgows, equipped with sandpanels. The Leodegrance is our only line of defense!"

"Johnson, Chief! Get your asses over here!"

Camp Johnson

The Leonidas and Bors took off, and went toward the dig site.

"What's going on?"

"_MEF forces or guerrillas: I don't know and I don't care! Just kill them_!"

The Bors transformed into Fortress Mode and flew toward the dig site.

"Report!"

"_I can't keep this up! The Leodegrance can't fly_!"

The price for heavy firepower, it seemed, was being unable to fly.

The Mordred, the unit the Leodegrance was developed into, had a superior power distribution system, and had a FLOAT system.

But UNSC technology would make that a moot point.

"_Lieutenant, whatever these cockbites did is fucking with the Portal! It's activating_!" Despite being mostly covered, the Portal's generators were arming.

"_It's the Sakuradite! The fucking Portal's full of it_!"

The Glasgows were swallowed by the sand, and the Spartan IIIs and the Blood Gulchers Ejected and were picked up with the Leonidas.

The Leodegrance was rescued by the Bors, and this attracted the attention of a Britannian Floatship named the _Avalon_.

HIBMS _Avalon_

"Sir, Troops in Area 18 have sighted what appears to be a giant bubble in the sky." Major Ronald Pinkerton sighed. His brother was in Africa, according to the reports, and the Black Knights were sighted in the general area.

"Could someone explain what this giant bubble is?"

Then they saw it.

Huge, spherical and a dark purple, it was easily 200 kilometers wide, and the Britannian Major wanted whatever created it for himself.

"Did the ASSEC (AN: the PROPER name for Camelot) get those KMFs on board?"

Yes, sir: the Gawain is ready for you."

His brow furled.

The Gawain was an oversized KMF, but it was his unit at the moment.

Prince Schneizel let him have the _Avalon_ for this operation, and, due to the fact that the UNSC Don't Tread on Me killed every other KMF they had, the Gawain, Lancelot Club and his personal Gloucester Float-Type were the only KMFs onboard.

And the Gloucester and Club were undergoing maintainance.

He walked to the hanger.

UNSC _Don't Tread on Me_

"Sir, unidentified vessel closing! IFF reads HIBMS _Avalon_!"

"Take it out!"

The _Tread_ and the _Avalon_ had met a few times, and it was Knight of 11 Ronald Pinkerton who was the general pain in the ass: 14 Longsword fighters were shot down by the Gawain, but every other KMF other then the Lancelot Club, Gawain and his personal Gloucester were destroyed by said Longswords in a matter of weeks.

In short?

The two crews HATED one another.

Without the MAC Gun, the Tread couldn't get through the Blaze Luminous shielding, and the _Avalon's_ crew hated them because of said MAC Gun.

"Bastards are moving too fast! I can't get a lock!"

"Gawain's launched!"

"Fuck!"

"Who commands the _Avalon_?"

Zero watched the bridge staff try to get a lock on the Avalon.

"An ass by the name of Ronald Pinkerton."

"The Knight of Eleven. How ironic."

"What's ironic about it?"

"He hates the Emperor, and now he serves him. But I know how to make him surrender. He was loyal to Marianne the Flash, and thus her children. And they survived the bombing of Japan."

"Blackmail?"

"No. With the vi Britannias gone, he had no choice but to serve the Emperor. Give him a choice and he'll run into our arms like a lovesick puppy."

Behind the mask, Lelouch was smirking his ass off.

Pinkerton was Knight of Five, maybe Three material, but it was his Knightmares that mattered: the Gawain, Lancelot Club and a Gloucester would add more firepower to the Black Knights and the UNSC until KMFs like the Leonidas were ready.

The _Avalon_ would add more firepower to the Black Knights until they built a Floatship of their own, and even so, the _Avalon_ would be valuable.

"He pledged himself to the service of the vi Britannias, and I know Lelouch personally: he hates Britannia, and he is one of our best, if silent, supporters. And since he supports us-"

"He'll defect."

"Is the Bors still out there? I prefer to contact the good man on a private channel, alone."

"Patching you through."

"I'll take the call through my Burai."

Two black-red-purple beams hit the Tread, but the titanium-A held, and Archer missiles arced toward the Gawain.

The _Avalon's_ CIWS cannons, however, ended that plan before it started. Lelouch climbed into his custom Burai and hailed the Gawain.

This was going to be interesting to say the least.

KMF Gawain

As stated before, Ron HATED the Gawain.

It was a commander-type KMF, had TWO seats and a KEYBOARD control system.

He HATED it with a flaming passion.

Without it and with a normal yoke, he'd've killed the Bors seconds into the fight!

And, to top it all off, the fucking Hadron cannons were firing shotgun-style bursts!

While useful, the Blaze Luminous shields absorbed it with no trouble.

"GOD! FUCKING! DAMN! IT!"

"_Having trouble_?"

He looked up to see the mask of Zero.

"Oh. You."

Ron liked Zero for one reason: he hated the Emperor.

He once said 'if the bastard wants to kill the Emperor, let him'.

The rest of the Knights of the Round always thought there was an unsaid 'try'.

There wasn't one.

Even Bismarck was clueless about his hatred of Charles zi Britannia.

"_Whom do you serve_?"

"At the moment? The Emperor."

"_Your true master, Major, is Marianne the Flash_."

Major.

His former rank in the Britannian Army and his title as XO of Marianne's guard.

And only people who worked there called him that.

"You fucker."

He dodged the Bors' Slash Harkens, and fired off another Hadron burst.

"_And you were loved by her children, Colonel. You said you would protect them at _any_ cost._"

"SHUT UP!"

He fired the finger Harkens, as he liked to call them, at the _Tread_.

Didn't do anything, but it felt better then doing nothing.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"_What if they lived?_"

He looked up.

"What?"

"_They survived the bombings. And they support me. You're fighting my allies. You're fighting me. You're fighting _Lelouch."

Ron knew one thing about Zero: he rarely lied.

"Oh, God, forgive my stupidity!"

"_There is one way you could redeem yourself: join me_."

"I serve Lelouch and Nunnally **alone**!"

Zero took off the mask.

"Oh, FUCK me."

"_You recognize me, 'Uncle_'?"

"Lelouch! I have attacked your allies and by extension, you! I-"

"_Calm down. And tell the _Avalon_ to stand down_."

"It will be done, my lord. They know that I served Marianne, and once I tell them you live, they'll back down."

"_Very good, Colonel. Welcome to the Order of the Black Knights_."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Winging it is harder then I thought.

Still, at least this went faster then before. I think...

Oh, well. I'm pulling another pair of stories out of my ass: _RvB: Dumbasses of the Rebellion _and_ RvB: Koprulu Edition_.

You should know what it means.

Sarge: "No, I don't."

Author: "I was talking to my readers! Fuck off!"

As you can see, I've got RvB on the mind.

The Sith Lords will be updated soon, and I give my thanks to PadawanMage, whose _KOTOR_ walkthroughs became the basis for my _KOTOR_ stories in general.

Also, When Things go Wrong is getting worked on.

Now, if you excuse me, I have to play StarCraft II.

Next Time on Hero's Comeback: After 5 months, the Black Knights return to Japan, and boy, are the Britannians fucked.

Ja Ne!


	7. God's own antisonofabitch Machine

Hero's Comeback

"This is ridiculous! Building a KMF on the same frame as the Z-01A Lancelot is insane! You know how much Sakuradite we need?"

"Did you know that the MAC gun of a UNSC frigate produces, per shot, the Sakuradite you need?"

The German designer smirked at the prospect.

"Every shot you people fire at the Britannians is more Sakuradite for our KMF programs! By all means, blast away! Naval installations, warships-"

"Firing on land targets is a bad idea. These MAC gun can and will cause an explosion the size of Pendragon."

"One shot will end all of this! Killing the Emperor-"

"Would be pointless."

Zero walked into the Tread's briefing room.

"Zero! Would stop doing that?"

"I did not mean to scare you, Michael. But the MAC guns won't be pointed at Pendragon. Civilians, Britannian or not, live there."

"Sorry. We're at war; I just wanted to destroy the Emperor, force his generals to return home."

"Killing the Emperor doesn't mean any of this will end, brother."

Ron was reading up on the new Spartacus KMFs being built for the UNSC Marine Corps.

Based on the Gloucester and Panzer-Hummel, with shoulder-mounted 88mm cannons on the Gloucester's frame, but used a lot of the Lancelot's technology in the construction.

"Nor will these Spartici. Sure, they'll kick ass, but the Britannians are building something worse then the Gloucester."

He pulled out a picture of a Lancelot-class KMF.

"It's called the Vincent. The Club was a prototype of the prototype. It's being cleared for mass production within the next six months."

"Shit."

Zero nodded.

"Which means we must retake Area 11."

"A tall order. Viceroy Carine has three Knights of the Round in Area 11."

"Why the hell did it have to be Carine le Britannia? She's an idiot of the highest caliber. Even Clovis was better then her, and that's saying something."

Zero came up with a target on the moon.

"You'll have that Sakuradite."

UNSC Don't Tread on Me: bridge

The Order of the Black Knights were now members of the UNSC's Marine Corps, due to their skills with a KMF.

Even Tamaki was training the Marines the basics.

"When the hell are we going back to Japan? We've been here five months, doing nothing!"

"Until the Spartacus KMFs are ready, we need to wait."

A dozen new Spartici entered the hanger.

"Oh, HELL yes. Time to kick ass and chew bubble gum!"

The Leonidas was rebuilt to Spartacus standards, and included the new Air Glide System, which, to everyone, was just a ripoff of the FLOAT System.

And the new A141F5 _Ikaruga_ was ready for combat.

"All attack wings, report in."

"_UNSC 1st KMF Battalion, ready!" _

"_UNSC 2nd KMF Battalion, we're good!" _

"_UNSC 3rd KMF Battalion, let's do this!" _

"_Black Knights KMF Corps, ready to kick ass!" _

"_UNSC_ Don't Tread on Me, _all systems go!" _

"_UNSC_ Queen Ty, _MAC cannon spun up!" _

"_UNSC_ George Washington, _weapons armed!" _

"_This is the carrier_ Shadow of Intent._ Let darkness be parted_."

"_This is the former Britannian warship _Avalon_. Let's do this_!"

"_This is the Black Knights battleship _Ikaruga_. On your order, Zero_!"

The masked man nodded onboard the Gawain.

"_We fight the forces of Britannia today! Cry Havoc and Let slip the Dogs of War! Operation Reach begins NOW_!"

"Full burn, boys!"

The Covenant carrier, two frigates, destroyer, the _Avalon_ and the _Ikaruga_ sped toward Area 11.

Area 11

"Viceroy, those things are huge!"

"And they don't stand a chance. If Zero wants a war, he's getting one."

Carine le Britannia was an idiot of the highest caliber indeed.

"Knights of the Round, kill those things before they get close to Area 11!"

Gino Weinburg, Anya Alstreim and Monica Kruszewski nodded.

They knew how deadly the Master Chief and his allies were.

The Leodegrance and Bors were the prototypes for the Mordred and Tristan, and if Zero was taking advantage of the leaks in Camelot's security, they were just as, if not more, deadly then their 'children'.

And the _Avalon_ was still trying to hunt down the Black Knights who escaped Narita, according to the last report.

Still they were coming here, so the Avalon had to be their reinforcements.

"Ma'am! We've got 400 FLOAT-equipped KMFs escorting those ships!"

"I hope those Vincents are ready."

The adviser left without a word.

Near A141F5 _Ikaruga_, Flagship of the UNSC/Black Knights Joint Task Force

"_Prepare to launch the Gawain, Major Pinkerton's Gloucester and the Zangetsu_!"

"_I'm tired of waiting, people! Let's crack some heads open_!"

The Gloucester launched, and the Gawain soon followed.

"_Oh, shit! Looks like they sped up production of the Vincent! I'm seeing at least fifty of the damned things, along with a few Gloucesters and Sutherlands! All FLOAT-equipped_!"

"_It's been five months! What do you expect_?"

"_No matter! All teams, kill the bastards! Death to Charles zi Britannia_!"

Ron was joined by a Spartacus piloted by Tamaki of all people.

The Spartacus was a Gloucester-type KMF, with obvious differences.

The shoulder-mounted 88mm cannons didn't weigh the unit down, and they had enough firepower to destroy any KMF at range.

Like the Leonidas, it was made of titanium-A, making it all but impossible to destroy. Plus, it used a Model 9 Galilean Nonlinear Rifle/KMF type as its' main weapon: the UNSC's counter to the VARIS, and unlike the VARIS, M9GNR/KMFs were easier to make and didn't need Sakuradite to use.

But it was an expensive machine: only one quarter of the UNSC/Black Knights Joint Task Force's KMFs were Spartaci; the rest were Air Glide-equipped Burais, Glasgows, captured Sutherlands and Gloucesters, newer Gekka and lastly Akatsuki.

Due to Tamaki's bad luck with KMFs, he was given one of them: hard to break, easy to pilot and with the Slash Harkens, 88s, 7.62mm CWIS and the Spartacus Laser, it was armed to the fucking teeth.

And Tamaki was using everything.

"Be mindful of the ammo count! You've only got 150 88mm rounds in those cannons of yours!"

"I know! Eat laser, Britannian bastards!"

The Gillian fired after 1.5 seconds, ripping the cockpit out of a Vincent.

Ron's Gloucester drew an MVS and impaled an enemy Sutherland.

"_Come ON_!"

The Chief's Bors fired it's new M9Gs, destroying a trio of Gloucesters.

Then a new KMF entered the battlefield.

"_IDing as RZA-3F9 Tristan! It's the Knight of Three_!"

Ron chuckled.

"_So, the child wishes to fight the father? Master Chief! Whoop his ass_!"

The Bors transformed into KMF mode and drew an Energy Sword.

"_I'll take him out in no time_."

"_Warning! RZA-6DG Mordred inbound_!"

With the Knights of the Round

"_Monica, stay in formation. Anya, blast those new Gloucesters_!"

"_Firing for effect_."

Then 6 88mm shells hit the Mordred as it was preparing to fire, destroying the Blaze Luminous and Stark Hadron Cannons.

"_Holy shit!_"

"_Don't get religious on me, Anya_!"

"_Religious_?"

"_Holy. Full of holes_."

The Tristan came under fire by the Bors and three Spartaci.

"_Son of a bitch! Who's giving them our tactical information_?"

"_That_..."

Two VARIS rounds hit the Tristan, almost destroying the KMF.

"_WOULD BE ME_!"

The Lancelot, now Z-01D Lancelot Conquestia, had joined the Black Knights.

"_Zero, I may not like your methods, but freeing Japan through force seems to be the only way_!"

"_Damned Number_!"

"_I would be a little nicer to him, Mon_."

A Gloucester kicked Monica's Vincent Ward off to the side.

"_He's letting you live_!"

"_Ron! Why_?"

"_I serve the memory of the Vi Britannia line! Fuck the Emperor! So I'm giving you a choice: join me, your mentor, or die in the service of a bastard who would kill his own son_!"

"_What? He didn't_-"

"_The invasion of Japan was to mask the murder! Make your choice_." Monica switched her IFF off.

"_Good choice. Head toward the Ikaruga_. They've change your IFF from Britannian to Black Knights. Tamaki! Get your ass over here and escort this Ward to the Ikaruga!" "Copy that, but that's a Brit KMF."

"_So's mine. She's defecting. Move it_!"

"_Copy that, Major_!"

With the Bors

The Bors, Lancelot Conquestia and three Spartaci were escorting a trio of Shortsword bombers toward the government complex.

Their job?

Bomb the living shit out of it, but leave it intact.

"Prepare for combat! Spartaci Team, suppress those SAM sites! Lancelot, continue escort!"

"_What about you, Master Chief_?"

"_SUZAKU_!"

"Dealing with him."

The damaged Tristan was trying-key word-to hit the Lancelot Conquestia with a stolen M9G.

"How the hell did he get his hands on that?"

"One of our Spartaci was damaged and lost the M9G."

"And the Tristan stole it. Let's get it back. Using the M41 Gatlings, John damaged the right arm-the one carrying the M9G-and recaptured the M9G.

"It's a _laser_, dumbass. You point it directly at the target, not pull a lead on it."

"_Thanks for the advice, Master Chief. So now what_?"

"You're my prisoner, and your Frame is mine. Come quietly, and I won't have to hurt you."

Two Akatsuki floated toward the Tristan, along with a trio of Gekka.

"_Ah, fuck! Alright! You win_."

The five KMFs escorted the Tristan toward the _Tread_, which was engaged in combat with a smaller, _Logres_-Class battleship. Still, when you had a MAC gun..."_All KMFs, clear the line of fire! MAC round away in 10, 9_..."

"SHIT! CHIEF, **GO**!"

John didn't need to be told twice, by Cortana or anyone else.

The _Tread_ fired, firing a MAC slug at 4.6 percent lightspeed.

They didn't need to worry about it hitting them in the ass; it was out of the atmosphere by then.

And flattening a good 5 kilometers of the Settlement in the process didn't hurt.

"_I am Zero, leader of the Order of the Black Knights_."

The Chief started hearing cheering coming from below:

"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!"

"_I have returned to free Japan from the grip of Emperor Charles' rule! Unlike the blood-and-honor Japan Liberation Front, I will welcome anyone to my cause to freeing Japan. It doesn't matter if you are a Japanese nationa_l..."

In the Guren Flight Type, Kallen beamed at the words.

"..._a Britannian who despises what Charles zi Britannia does_..."

In his Gloucester, Ron saluted his prince.

"_Or anyone from any country, I cannot, nay, WILL NOT turn you away_!"

"He's good."

"_Those who will not accept freedom, liberty and human rights are the enemies of the Order! And I will personally see them burn for that! Fear us, or rally behind us! It is your choice_!"

"And a lot of Britannians are going to join him after that speech."

The cheering grew to levels that you could hear them from the Shadow of Intent.

Ashford Academy, Forward Command Base for UNSC/Black Knights Joint Task Force: 5 hours later

The Ashfords didn't bother stopping the UNSC or the Black Knights from setting up shop in the Academy, because, unlike the now-captured Viceroy Carine, they didn't want a fight to the death.

Milly was helping the students settle down, but the looming Spartaci and the Spartans themselves made them feel threatened.

Still, others, including Revelz, were willing to serve in the UNSC Marine Corps or the Black Knights.

As Zero said, he wasn't turning anyone down.

"Sir, we captured these two trying to hijack a pair of Spartaci."

Zero, Kallen and the Black Knight uniform-wearing Suzaku looked at the two hijackers.

They were Cecile and Lloyd.

"And what in the hell made you think you could steal a pair of UNSC KMFs?"

"Well, all the Gloucesters and Sutherlands were crap, and your Spartaci-that's plural for Spartacus, right?-seemed the best option."

Cecile rolled her eyes.

"Lloyd, these people will kill us! Even Suzaku!"

Zero chuckled.

"Unlike the now-long dead JLF, I lead Britannians and Japanese. I care not your origins; only your abilities."

"Well, then. Sign me up."

Cecile looked at Lloyd.

"WHAT?"

"It's either we keep working, with them being our new bosses, or put up a tent in a POW camp with all the other idiots who decided that fighting was the only option."

"One of our designers is Rakshata Chawla, whom Suzaku has told me you hold a grudge against."

Lloyd's eye twitched for a moment, but he shrugged.

"Water over the bridge. I have decided to say 'fuck it' and move on."

"Well, Cecile?"

"My loyalty is to Britannia! Lloyd's willing to betray it, but I'm not!"

"Even though hundreds of thousands of Japanese died at your country's hands?"

Cecile couldn't argue with Zero.

"But-"

"Don't bother giving her a choice, My Lord."

Both turned to see the Avalon's commander, and former Knight of Eleven, in a Black Knights uniform.

"Uncle?"

"My loyalty is to Lelouch vi Britannia, and in place of that, the country he died for. And that country is Japan! And you knew Lelouch once, Cecile. What's it going to be: serve the memory of a noble boy who wanted justice for his mother's death, or the bastard who ordered the death of the vi Britannias?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I have no choice at all."

"Welcome to the Order of the Black Knights."

Zero smirked.

The designers of the Lancelot and the Guren would make powerful allies in the war to free Japan.

Powerful allies, indeed.

We're back!

You have to admit, having 4 spaceships, with one using plasma weapons and the others using MAC guns, the Britannians would have no choice but to surrender. And the Spartaci wouldn't help them either. Well, the count is Black Knights-5, Britannia-1. And it's only going to get worse, because with the core Camelot team and Rakshata working together...well, do the names '**Guren SEITEN Eight Elements' and 'Lancelot Albion' mean anything to you?**

**And I have started a wiki: the Code Geass Fanfiction Wiki!**

**The link is in my profile!**

**Next Time on Hero's Comeback: The war goes belly up for Britannia, but a discovery of an alien ship in Britannian-occupied Japan gives the Emperor a chance to create Ragnarok.**

**Ja Ne!**


	8. Raiders Roll

Hero's Comeback

It has been one week since the liberation of Tokyo by the UNSC. The Hiroshima, Nagasaki and Kyoto Settlements were now under UNSC/Black Knights control. The Britannian Armed Forces in Area 11 (Occupied Japan to the Black Knights and UNSC 'advisers') were putting up one hell of a fight, but all they were doing was delaying their inevitable defeat at the hands of the Black Knights.

Area 11: Kyushu Military Base

"_Albert, to your right_!"

"_There's just too many of them_!"

Two full squads of Gloucesters (they were running out of Sutherlands) were being raped (no other word for it) by a platoon of Akatsuki and Gekka of the newly-formed Japanese Self-Defense Ground Forces.

The Japanese were kicking their asses.

Leading them were two former Knights of the Round: Ronald Pinkerton, Knight of Eleven and Monica Kruszewski, Knight of Twelve.

"_Keep pushing the bastards until the Black Knights arrive_!"

Ron's Gekka replaced the autocannon on the left arm with a UNSC M41 Depleted Uranium-spewing Gatling gun, which had a higher rate of fire then the autocannon.

Monica's used the CIWS of the Spartacus, and had hip-mounted Slash Harkens.

"_I'll never get used to this cockpit_."

"_I actually like it! More of a workout_!"

"_Well, I can't wait until I get my Vincent Ward back! When's Lloyd going to be done with it_?" "_Tomorrow, once it has the same weapons as the Lancelot. He's rebuilding the damned thing into some kind of monster machine. He's working with Rakshata on the Guren, too_."

Monica fired her four Slash Harkens into four different Gloucesters, ripping them into spare parts. "_Hey, keep those things intact! My Gloucester's going to need them_!"

He dumped a torrent of fire into a G-1 base.

"_Oh, really_?"

Two Vincents rushed at the Gekka, but the M41 tore up their cockpits as the KMF picked up an anti-armor cannon.

"_Get a load of this, asshole_!"

"_Keep it intact! Zero wants it for something_!"

The former Knight of the Round popped a wheelie with the Landspinners (which is extremely hard, due to the autobalancer) and fired a round at the bridge.

The round would never hit the target, but a hail of 12.7mm bullets turned it into the perfect anti-personnel weapon.

"_Ha ha, you Britannian cockbites!" _

"_Aren't you Britannian?" _

"_By birth, yes. But my heart is _nipponjin!"

"_And that's all that matters_!"

Tokyo, capital of the Free United States of Japan: Ashford Academy

With the Black Knights in control, Hi-TV dropped all pro-Britannian broadcasts and started telling the actual news.

Milly couldn't care less: at least the UNSC didn't blame the children like most Japanese for taking over Japan.

She looked at the government control building.

The Britannian flag painted on the face of the building itself was replaced with the emblem of the Black Knights and the flags flying above the building were the flags of the United Nations Space Command.

Zero was a good man: it was the best choice to put him as governor by the Japanese.

"Now that a good number of my fellow students have joined the Black Knights, we've got nothing to do!"

Shirley was trying to cheer up Nina, but as two hundred Japanese had taken to living in the Academy as students, that was hard.

Still, as the days went by, she got used to them.

Now all she did was look at the floor when they walked past.

"So, are we going to help or stop the UNSC from retaking the country?"

Milly smirked.

"We're going to welcome the Japanese to Ashford, full-time! Pull out the kimonos and sake!"

"Sake's rice wine, you know..."

"Who cares! Revelz wouldn't!"

Two Spartaci rushed past.

"Are we welcoming the UNSC, too?"

"They're Japanese, too!"

Shirley and Nina sighed as another Spartaci spun by.

Wait, _spun_?

Outside the building

Tamaki sighed as Inoue's Spartacus rolled and spun out of control.

"Why is it that I'm the only one that hasn't destroyed one of these things yet?"

"_Because you fly them, not _drive_ them_!"

Tamaki chuckled as two new Scorpion siege tanks-a modified M808B that fired a big ass shell that killed any normal target and a 50mm gauss cannon that could kill even the Lancelot-were offloaded by an Albatross transport bird.

"Well, that means you fly with them!"

The siege tanks rolled into the main road, and Tamaki went with them.

They were retaking Kyushu today, and he didn't want to be late!

"Let's move, boys!"

Kyushu Prefecture, Occupied Japan

The Britannians were still putting up one hell of a fight.

"Where the hell are the Black Knights?"

Monica was running out of energy, while the Britannians were sending out more and more Gloucesters.

"_How many of the damned things _are_ there_?"

Ron, on the other hand, was having a fun time.

"_Ha-Wait a fucking minute. What the hell's that music_?"

A huge number of Spartaci, in varying shades of red and blue, attacked the Britannians.

"_Those idiots?" _

"_They're members of the Black Knights!" _

"_Like I care_!"

The pink one-piloted by Donut-sliced a Gloucester in two, and Sarge's shotgun-wielding red one fired a VARIS-type shotgun burst.

Simmons fired a rocket at the leading unit, while Church missed with his sniper rifle and hit a supply depot instead.

"_GODDAMN IT_!"

Grif fired BR burst after BR burst, destroying or damaging 20 KMFs.

Tex...she sucked. She was no KMF pilot, as she didn't damage or destroy one KMF.

"_Damn it_!"

Tucker's Spartacus was well-suited to the close-range field, as it was nothing more then a Gloucester with 88mm cannons and energy weapons.

"_Die, assholes!" _

"_Retreat! They're just going to kill us_!"

What was left of the Britannian forces in Kyushu retreated.

Tokyo, capital of Free Japan: two hours later

With the news of Kyushu being liberated, the Japanese were feeling a hell of a lot better.

The map was being redrawn, and a number of Areas-10 and 9, mostly-were in revolt, were willing to join the United States of Japan in return for getting Britannia out of there.

And Zero was going to do just that.

The Black Knights were building Spartaci faster then the UNSC, and mostly supplying their own forces with spare units going to the UNSCMC.

But there was a problem.

The Britannians had discovered a Forerunner ship in Japan.

The Sakuradite became a secondary objective to the Britannians when that ship was discovered 5 years before.

Still, they could never activate the weapons and engines.

There was a reason for that.

Someone locked out the controls, and within the last few years.

The UNSC had just taken control, and Zero wanted all hands on deck for this one.

Even with the reinforcement on all military fronts and the reconstruction of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn as the flagship for the Black Knights, the war was still going on.

And it was expanding.

UNSC Marines and Black Knights forces had landed in Areas 9 and 10, beginning the Cambodia and Philippines Campaigns.

"Gentlemen, we have a problem. A Forerunner ship was discovered just inside our territory, and the Britannians want it back. And they have reinforcements."

Fresh from the southern front, the Major showed them intelligence photos of a trio of KMFs.

"That one's the Galahad, piloted by the Knight of One."

Johnson huffed at the mention of Bismarck Waldstein.

"The Percival, piloted by Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten.-"

The bastard child of the Lancelot and a suit of armor was a little creepy.

"And Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine. She prefers the Vincent Ward Custom."

"The Knights of the Round. Can our Spartaci handle them?"

"No, but the Guren might, if Lloyd and Cecile are _done___**fucking with it**!"

"The **Guren SEITEN Eight Elements is more then a match for the Galahad. And the Lancelot Albion is nowhere near ready." **

**"And what about the Thor?" **

**"Ah, the prototype for the next mass production Knightmare Frame. All yours." **

**The Thor was a mass production transforming KMF, built to give the UNSCAF KMFs to replace the Longsword. **

**The prototype was thin and lanky, but it was designed as a fighter that could turn into a KMF. (AN: Think the Union flag from Gundam 00, but smaller and a Knightmare)**

**The production models would be more KMF then fighter, but they would spend most of their time in fighter mode. Still, they were designed to cover the Spartaci, not replace them. **

**Army KMFs would be based on the Akatsuki and Burai, along with any Britannian KMF they captured. **

**"Let's go, people! We got asses to kick and a ship to secure! Move it!"**

**Japanese Northern Front, near the Forerunner vessel: Britannian Front**

**(Play I, Mengsk, or at least the beginning part, here) The Forerunners. **

**Call them what you will, gods or advanced beings, they created many things, including the Halo Array ****designed to wipe out all life in the Milky Way. **

**This ship was not from this universe, that much was clear. **

**Arcturus Mengsk, an officer and KMF pilot in the Britannian Army, looked at the huge numbers of siege tanks, KMFs and even a UNSC frigate. **

**"War is coming..." **

**Hundreds of Sutherlands from his unit, the Sons of Korhal, lined up to meet the enemy. **

**"In all its' horror..." **

**Two Sutherlands were ready to charge. **

**"And all its' glory... Charge!" **

**Japanese Northern Front, near the Forerunner vessel: Japanese Front**

**"Raynor here." **

**"****_Commander, keep those Britannians away from that ship_****." **

**"Oh, yeah!" **

**The Vulture James Raynor was piloting was a heavily modified Vincent Ward, in Black Knights colors. **

**"Alright, Raiders, Mengsk's been pissing me off for ****_weeks_****. And he's charging at us with three, count 'em, ****_THREE_**** Knights o' the Round. When Commander Pinkerton and the Chief get here, they're fucked. And I mean Mengsk and his boys. Raiders roll!" **

**He activated his FLOAT and charged at Mengsk.**

**Pendragon, capital of the Holy Britannian Empire**

**Charles zi Britannia looked at the pictures of the traitors. **

**Knights of the Round had betrayed him, and they were working with C.C of all people. **

**That bitch would pay, ancient being or not; needed for Ragnarok or not. **

**After all, the UNSC and all her colonies were his to conquer. **

**No one else's. **

**"I will see Zero dead by my hand. And we shall win through, no matter the cost! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"**

*******_StarCraft II_**** Menu music plays***

**While I was writing this, I was watching a ****_StarCraft II_**** walkthrough, and I was inspired to put it the Sons of Korhal and Raynor's Raiders.**

**And I was inspired again, this time to write a ****_Code Geass/StarCraft_**** crossover.**

**But that can wait until one of my stories is finished; I've noticed I create more stories then I update.**

**Prepare for war, everyone!**

**Next time on ****_Hero's Comeback_****: C.C's true identity is revealed and an old threat returns to the Code Geass universe:**** Inferi redivivus. In short? Dom, if you please?**

**Dom: "We're screwed."**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
